world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121613-Beau-Tlaloc
06:58 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering greatTenochtitlan GT at 18:58 -- 06:58 CA: Greetings Tlaloc... 06:58 GT: Um 06:58 GT: Hi Beau 06:58 CA: I have been doing research... 06:58 CA: and I think I know why our relationship didn't work... 06:59 CA: It seems we were pursuing the wrong quadrant... 06:59 CA: so, what I'm saying, is... 06:59 GT: ... 06:59 CA: would you like to be kismesis?... 07:00 GT: Beau, are you xerioux 07:00 GT: You hate me? 8:( 07:01 CA: From what I have gathered, pure hate is not the only form of a black relationship... 07:02 GT: It'x hate with xexual attraction and dixdain mixed in 07:03 GT: Humanx xhouldn't even try to get into xomething like that! 07:03 GT: Plux, I don't hate you at all Beau 07:04 GT: I could never 07:04 GT: Except for that one time but let'x not talk about that ok 07:04 CA: That's a shame then... 07:05 GT: Do you actually xee me ax a rival? 07:07 CA: of a sorts, you definitly seemed to feel a definite hatred for me at one point... 07:07 GT: Beau 07:08 GT: Kixmexixitude can get reeally bad 07:08 GT: Like 07:08 GT: REALLY INTENXE XTUFF 07:09 CA: it doesn't have to though, heck, we'e young, who says it'd be *intense*... 07:11 GT: For clarification 07:11 GT: What ix conxidered "INTENXE" by humanx? 07:12 GT: Like, puxxy axx lip biting or pinching each otherx buttx or whatever 07:14 CA: In a relationship sense? Ropes and Chains and Whips and a lot of humiliation, with a possible chance of injury... 07:14 CA: but like I said, it wouldn't get intense... 07:15 GT: Damn Beau 07:15 GT: You xcared me for a xecond 07:16 CA: I tend to do that... 07:18 GT: Are you really xure you feel thix ix a good idea? 07:20 CA: it seems so... 07:23 GT: Are you um 07:23 GT: Are you xure that you'll never be red for me? 07:23 CA: I'm... 07:23 CA: red for someone else... 07:24 GT: What? 07:25 GT: Who? 07:25 CA: but now that is personal and not you're business... 07:26 GT: Ix that why you dumped me 07:26 CA: No, it happened after we broke up... 07:27 GT: Jegux Beau 07:28 GT: You picked up thix quadrant xtuff really faxt 07:30 CA: Turns out Balish is good at explaining it... 07:32 GT: ... 07:32 GT: I'm feeling really confuxed right now 07:33 CA: Before you ask, Balish explained it before the game even started... 07:33 CA: it was an innocent question, that Balish explained, heck I don't think I knew you when I asked... 07:33 CA: so long ago... 07:35 GT: No, I mean... 07:35 GT: I feel black for Xeriad. I hate that idot ditz! But now you're telling me you want to be kixmexixex 07:36 GT: And I don't know what to do ugh 07:37 CA: perhaps a two headed relationship? You feel red for me, and I feel black for you, it's a logical conclusion... 07:38 GT: 8:D 07:38 GT: You're a geniux 07:38 CA: I know... 07:38 GT: BUT NO WHIPX OK 07:38 CA: I told you, not that intense... 07:39 GT: I'll um 07:39 GT: I'll talk to you later ok? 07:39 CA: ok... 07:39 GT: <3 07:39 CA: <3<... 07:39 GT: Heehee 07:39 -- greatTenochtitlan GT ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 19:39 --